Haruka Project
by Jester.Musica
Summary: Lame Title. What if everything that happened was just inside Konoha's mind? To be precise, Kokonose Haruka's mind? What if they were just his imaginative friends? That 'Momo', 'Kano', 'Kido and many others were just in his mind solely, their eye abilities in his mind. What would he do then if then met in the real life? Would they be friends?


**Rated T for safety**

**Summary:** What if everything that happened was just inside Konoha's mind? To be precise, Kokonose Haruka's mind? What if they were just his imaginative friends? That 'Momo', 'Kano', 'Kido and many others were just in his mind solely, their eye abilities in his mind. What would he do then if then met in the real life? Would they be friends?

* * *

"What are you sketching again Haruka-kun?" his nurse asked kindly.

"Nothing," he smiled, shyly hiding the sketch pad under his arms.

"I see," she pated his head "I heard you improved during the last check up, good job! Keep it up okay Haruka-kun?"

The patient grinned at her, pumping a fist showing he was tough and was ready to take on anything "Hai!"

The nurse ruffled his hair before leaving and attending the other patients. The boy simply sighed in relief before opening the sketch book. He smiled sadly at it, as if remembering sad memories. The thing is, there is nothing to remember.

He stared down to the sketch.

It composed of a group of friends. There was a young light brown haired boy holding a cellphone which seemed to have a blue haired girl in it. There was also an energetic looking girl who pushed a boy older who was in a track suit. By the corner of the pad, there was a pair of girls. One was wearing a jacket which had a headphone design on the hood and an ipod keys on the stomach while the other seemed to be a village girl with a blue dress. By the looks of it they were on a stage, the girl duo as audience.

'_The backstage moment on Momo's concert'_

His mind supplied. Though he perfectly knew that the Momo he mentioned doesn't exist anywhere but his mind.

He turned the next page.

The page contained the girl with raven hair and red scarf around her neck. There were three kids sleeping on the scarf girl's lap and shoulders. One was a girl with short green hair, wearing a jacket with headphones on the hood; she was sleeping on her lap. The scarf girl's shoulders were occupied with two boys. One wearing a pure white jacket with violet shirt underneath and one was wearing a black jacket with three white spots on his hood per side. They all looked peacefully sleeping and the scarf girl was lovingly smiling and seemed humming a lullaby at them.

'_Ayano-chan had fun having siblings didn't she?'_

He turned the page again.

This page had a girl with black hair in uneven pigtails. She had this scary glare but it made it awkward since she was smiling quite scary. There was also the girl from the previous page, smiling childishly and the other side of the pigtail girl was a guy with earphones dangling to his neck, frowning and had an uninterested look.

'_Takane had trouble smiling in this one'_

Haruka fisted his blanket and leaned to his pillows. Sighing frustrated, he recalled how many times he had daydream having the friends he wanted to have. The power of the eyes, there couldn't be possibly someone who could be notice when physically touched. Nor a repeating day, it couldn't have existed. Neither the one-fourth medusa girl or the girl living in a certain guy's gadgets or an idol who can easily catch the people's attentions or a guy who can talk to animals or a shapeshifting guy, none of those existed but his mind alone. He was having fun to include himself in the circle of friends and turn himself into a monster that would destroy the circle.

He hates to admit it but having illusionary friends was crazy. Maybe being trapped inside within white dull walls for his entire life was frustrating him. Or probably the fact that he can only talk to the nurse alone and his doctors was enough for him to be like that. He hasn't talked to anyone his age before. He wanted friends like what he watched in the television for fifteen years.

The boy quickly took his coloring materials and pencil, starting another sketch to his imaginative friends. This time he was going to sketch on how he will be comforted by them, that it was understood that he betrayed them. Yes, that was the image coming. Momo was the first one to come, Mary tripping along the way, Shinatro looking worriedly yet seemingly uninterested, Kano and Kido fussing around, Seto helping Mary…

With that image in mind he started working.

"That looks nice!"

Haruka jumped in surprise, his coloring materials dropping to the floor as his legs hit the table. A fuss was heard in the room but Haruka only stared at the new people that entered his room. Fear had engulf his system, was this the new way to kidnap someone? Creeping up to them from behind while busily working?

"Look what you have done Kano?!" a girl in a violet jacket yelled.

"Gomen gomen! I didn't mean to scare him!" a guy in black jacket sheepishly chuckled "I swear he noticed us before though!"

"Moou! Apologize to him properly Kano-kun!" a girl in pink jacket demanded, pointing Haruka's red marker to the black jacket guy,

"Geez, great work guys." A pigtailed girl grumbled, picking up his crayons.

"Such a blunder." A younger boy facepalmed and leaned to the wall, watching his elders pick up the coloring materials.

"How about stop whining and help us then Hibiya-kun?" the pink jacket girl pouted.

"No thanks, I'm good Momo." The boy waved off.

"I said add nee-chan to it!" she whined.

The patient in the room froze at the names. Kano? Momo? Hibiya? Weren't those the names he had given to his imaginative friends? There is also the fact that they perfectly look like what he drew. Everyone did.

The raven haired boy gulped his fear of they might be kidnappers. His mind was only now filled on how in the world they looked like his sketches. '_Am I dreaming?_' he asked himself. He reached out to the nearest person to him and felt her hair. Apparently it was Takane.

"What?" she asked, accompanied by a scary glare.

Haruka squeaked in fear as he backed away from Takane. His communications aren't that good resulting to he wasn't exactly good at communicating with scary people as he was only conversed with the hospital people who were usually patient and kind.

Takane's head met a thick pile, like a rod, due to Kido hitting her. The girl yelped in pain and glared at Kido instead. The girl with pink jacket, Haruka had to guess it has to be Momo, quickly pried the both them away and took the coloring materials off their hands and handing it to Haruka. She flashed a friendly smile "Here, sorry for startling you earlier."

He merely accepted the materials and shook his head. His voice seemed to back away, scared at the strangers looking at him.

"Hey you," once again, Haruka almost jumped to his bed as he heard a female voice. His head turned to the other side to see the violet jacket girl. Where did she came from? No wait, was the pink jacket girl that eye appealing or the violet jacket girl just have low presence? Between the both Haruka was confused. "How come you're drawings are like these?"

She began skimming through his sketch pad. Haruka's heart sank as he saw the others looking too, their faces changing per pages. Would they think different as he expected the light hearted people they would be? He wasn't the cheerful Haruka in his daydream storyline after all. He was just a scared loner who was afraid to go to the outside world.

"They look perfectly like us!" Momo exclaimed, completely enthralled. "Ah look he drew nii-chan too!"

"Onee-chan too…" Kido mumbled under his breathe.

"Ayano and Shintaro…" Takane grumbled, her eyes hiding under her bangs.

"Hiyori's in it…" Hibiya mumbled, completely bewildered. "Where did you got this?!"

Haruka flinched to his tone, he wanted to answer but what answer shall he give?

"ANSWER ME!" Hibiya glared at him "There is no way you could've thought it! There is no way you cold picture Hiyori this perfect!"

The guy just hung his head low, unable to answer. There was 'Hiyori', 'Ayano' and 'Shintaro', another names that he was surely he had included to his farce of five years of imagination friends. How could he answer them?

"C-Calm down Hibiya-kun…" Momo hugged the younger fellow down, trying to calm him. "We should talk to him nicely, look how scared he is… We can't let him talk if he's this scared no?"

The boy glared at Haruka more but complied with Momo's reasoning. Hibiya crossed his arms and looked away.

"So…" The black jacket guy, Kano, Haruka's imaginative mind supplied looked at the name plate above him. "Haruka-kun, how come you draw these well?" the said guy was quite offended that the person he just met (well in his imaginative world it was not) addressed him like they were already close as best friends.

He bit his lip, was he going to tell the tale of not having a single friend throughout his wall paced life?

"Did you just thought of it? In what way? Why?" Kano circled him like a feline, firing him questions like an investigator.

Kano was acting like the Kano he had imagined to be. Curious, annoying at the same time scary in a point that he was like reading through your heart.

Haruka slightly let his vision fall to Takane, who was casually leaning on the wall. In the imaginative world of Haruka, Takane was quite close to Haruka. Well, he just imagined it. It was not like Takane would help him like she did in his imaginative world. She was a stranger. Stranger to the real world.

"Knock it off Kano, your scaring him." Kido smacked the said guy with the sketch pad, glaring at him.

"What? Aren't you curious Kido?" asked mysteriously by Kano "We haven't met the guy in _any way possible_ yet he was able to draw _us_ with _Ayano-nee-chan_."

Yet again, Haruka flinched under his tone. In his imaginative world, Ayano was a fragile topic for Kido, Kano and Seto as well. She was their sister who died in order to protect them. What confuses HAruka the most, Ayano _did_ existed in this world?

"T-That is-" before Haruka could actually speak up, a nurse came running in and screeched in terror as she saw the unwanted visitors inside Haruka's room.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE?!" she screeched.

"Oh crud! We're busted!" Kano exclaimed, "We got to make a run for it!"

In a quick maneuver he held Kido's hand and Hibiya (who was close to him) and started running in a quick pace. Their companions did the same, running away from the angry nurse at full speed. Soon the room was evacuated, leaving only the panicked nurse and a Haruka whose brain was about to explode at the moment. Registering that his imaginative world was existing in _his world_, existing in the real world. All he could say to everything that happened is,

"What was that all about?"

* * *

THAT IT IS! Well, I REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE KAGEROU PROJECT! After watching SummerTime Record I was like 'This is it? No PVs for Mary's Imaginative world? No PV for the awesome Seto's Shounen Brave?' Then it hit me like what Kido would do to Kano so hard. 'If it ended then why can't I create another ending?' or something like that. Maybe that's a bit confusing… Oh well, since STR has moments of Haruka in a wheel chair drawing the days he have with Shintaro and the others in his Konoha form, I thought of a fic like this! TA-DA! xD I may have overused the world imaginative. xD Oh well! Since I'm paranoid enough, can you leave a review? *wink*

Should I also mix romance in this too? Review me if I have too!

_Musica logged out._


End file.
